Monster high after death
by zombiecop88
Summary: An improved version of the despicable monster high franchise. contains violence, blood, swearing and all the good stuff.


This story is dedictaed to my IMDB friend rsmith1119 ( user/ur28284049/) who hates Monster High.

Okay bitches wazzup, I´M BACK!1! And here I had a new story:

_Supposedly this new fanfic should be about the new shitty over-hyped franchise "city of bones" but then I saw another trailer from that shit, and since it seems to be like another shitty harry potter clone combined with twilight, the hunger games and Constantine and considering that harry potter is already pretty shitty to begin with I said to myself: NO WAY I´M GOING TO WASTE MY TIME WATCHING THAT CRAP so instead of that I made a story about some shit I already saw:_

Monster high.

Monster high is fucking terrible. What is this shit supposed to teach children anyway? That necrophilia and zoophilia are cool and cute? Some fucking disgusting dipshit pervert made that shit, I am sure of that. I rather let anyn children watch stuff like John Q or Friday after next rather than let any children watch that shit. Anyway, here is the story:

Once upon a time there was some dipshit called Brett Wilson who was a faggot and total loser because he was a brony and was into other shitty stuff like monster high and he was a loser and nobody liked him and the girls thought that he was gross and childish so nobody wanted to be his friend and he only had some stupid ponies and monter high dolls as his only (imaginary) friends. Poor fucking loser, what a faggot. However, he was very rich because his father had a lot of money living as a drug dealer but he was disappointed and disgusted with his son so he moved to mexico to spent his time with some bitched and to don´t see his son anymore because he was disgusting and made the old man feel ashamed of him.

Then brett had to spent his time with his Spanish maid called Francisco J. Jiménez (oc don´t setal), who didn´t like him either but tolerated all his bullshit because he was paid for that.

Franciso was gay and preferred to spent his nights with lots of men at the same time (lol gay people) or spent his time commenting on the internet under the pen name the rock actitud, a name he used to look tough and hardcore even when in real life he was a sissy but he was good pretending and some dipshits on spain actually believed he was straight and tough and had some cult around him (those disphits were the kind of people who think that internet losers like Maddox or spoony are cool despite being morons without life outside the internet) but anyway, francisco was one night sleeping with many men at the same time, but then the phone rang and Francisco had to answer and the one at phone was brett Wilson, the dipshit ordered him to came to his house because it was dark and scary and he was afraid of monsters (note: Brett Wilson wasn´t a kid, only a manchild) and Francisco said:

fucking loser and had to say goodbye to his many lovers promising him that he will return soon or later and his lovers said: "ok, but come back soon." And they smoke some cigarretes.

In brett Wilson house, Francisco asked him: "what the fuck do you want, disphit?" and brett Wilson showed his Spanish maid a grimoire and said: Look, I found this in the library and it says that is a magic book which can resurrect the death, so I wanted to use the magic of this book to resurrect the zombies and undead, and then my life will be cool and awesome like in monster high with my zombie pals. Francisco said:

"you are a retarded fool for thinking zombies will be your friends. Only morons would believe that zombies are "friendly" or "romantic" and that hippie bullshit is what is ruining modern world so I am out of here, because I let my gay lovers waiting for my in the bed.

But brett Wilson was a stupid dipshit and really thought that zombies would be like monster high, so he hit Francisco in the head, leaving him unconscious. While Francisco was unconscious, brett Wilson took the unconscious Spanish maid where they were buried several ugly sluts that were murdered by a serial killer and they all were buried with their whore suits and idiot brett Wilson thought they were dressed as monster high characters. And then said here im going to make ritual and he opened the chest of Francisco and spilled the blood all over a witchcraft circle while chanting the black magic ritual expecting to turn the world in his shitty fantasy like monster high and then all dead whores came back to life as zombies and brett Wilson said:

_YAY! Now all will be my friends and we will go to a ghoul school like monster high! _(what a retarded mofo)

Then one of the zombies bite him, and then another one ripped off his heart from his cheast and at in front of him and before brett Wilson died, the other zombies took parts of his skin and his eyes and he screamed in pain before being entirely eaten alive by the zombies. Lol, fucking loser he totally deserved for being a stupid dipshit. Then the zombies invaded the city and started to murder all the serial killers in the city in order to take revenge and they also murdered almost all the other people. There was a national crisis in the united states and that lazy moron of Obama (I usually like black people, but not Obama because he tries too much to act like white people) had to clal the army but the army was useless against the zombies.

At the end, the ones who saved the day were the gangstas and brothas from neighborhood who kenw who to put all the bitches on his place and shot all the zombies, but more zombies kept coming so in order to calm down those dead prostitutes they brought them the serial kller who killed them and the zombies killed the serial killer eating him alive and then they returned to their graves and everything was back to normal once again. For some reason Francisco didn´t die when brett Wilson opened his chest, but instead of that he was left in a coma for 8 months, and when he started to feel better, he celebrated a party with his friends, were they screwed each other several times.

**The end.**


End file.
